


You Bring Me Unexplainable Happiness.

by the1goldfish



Category: Charlotte's Web - E. B. White
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I am so sorry for this, M/M, i am not going to lie, why r the characters shippable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1goldfish/pseuds/the1goldfish
Summary: The basic trope of good person meets bad person and they form this weird, chaotic bond. But it takes place on a farm in a children's bookAlso, I have not read Charlotte's Web since first grade, so most of these events are probably innacurate to the actual story.
Relationships: Wilbur/Templeton
Kudos: 1





	You Bring Me Unexplainable Happiness.

When Wilbur first encountered the rat, it wasn't a stereotypical "love at first sight". In fact, quite the opposite.

He was burying his snout in corn when he saw a flash of gray fur in the corner of his eye.

"Strange", he thought, for he knew every living creature that resided in the barn; from the spiders to the largest cow. Yet, he couldn't recall meeting a small, gray creature. So he investigated. What he found was, well...

\--------------------------------------------------

Something Wilbur had was patience, the pig tried to see the best in animals. But, he drew the line when they committed a crime for no other reason than fun. And Templeton, his favorite pastime, was inciting chaos. It was no surprise to see the rat being scolded by Charlotte or others, but through quick thinking and a silver tongue, he was let free. That's why he believed the rat could get away with stealing something from Fern herself.

It was nothing big, just a small golden ring; however, the rat forgot to account for sentimental value. He hadn't recognized the ring as the girl's late grandmother's. So when Wilbur came walking in on a rat hovered over his friend's prized belonging, he couldn't understand. Rats don't need gold. They can't produce any money from it because humans refused to believe animals had intelligence. Wilbur soon comprehended that Templeton was simply doing this for fun.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wilbur almost snarled.

Spooked by the sudden intrusion, it took a few moments for Templeton to process the question. Once he did, a smirk grew on his face.

"Nothing much, just the usual. Nothing of your concern," Templeton stated, the condescending tone evident. What infuriated Wilbur further was the swinging of the ring on the rat’s wrist. 

That was something significant to his best friend, someone he cared for and trusted. The pig couldn’t just let this rat walk all over her like that. For the first time in a while, Wilbur was truly mad; a feat only accomplished by few and far between. 

With the hot trails of anger swirling his head, the pig could only let a small grunt at the response. Incorrectly believing that was a signal to end this conversation the rat got up to leave through the ceiling; but, he was stopped by a hoof on his tail. A squeal of pain left his mouth, embarrassment at the noise flooded his system. 

“You, my friend, are going to return that piece of jewelry to its rightful owner before I make you,” Wilbur demanded, slowly inching closer to the rat with each word. By the end of the sentence, Wilbur’s snout was only a hair lengths away. Templeton felt cornered, the pressure of the situation making his brain work slower than usual. So, he reverted to his usual responses - insults.

“Hey, now let’s back up a little, it’s almost like you want to kiss me with how close you are,” Templeton would later clench his buttcheeks incredibly hard at this statement, the cringe of it becoming overwhelming, "I’ll have you know, this ring may have had a previous owner; but, it was fair game the moment she dropped it on the ground. I could’ve been a random animal scurrying by and picked it up, you know. You would’ve been scaring an innocent being.”

The pig’s eyes narrowed at this proclamation, something not sitting right within the reasoning. 

“But you do know who owns it! You just admitted it, yet you're trying to guilt trip me into leaving you alone! Just give the ring back and I won’t even snitch on you, ok?” Wilbur somewhat begged. He cared enough for his friend to put his pride down a little, although the triumphant glint in the rat’s eyes made his stomach churn. 

“Actually, I believe I won’t, unless you could trade something of equal importance. Other than that, you won’t be seeing this ring again.”

God, Wilbur was this close to snapping the rat’s tail, and ripping off his nipples. But the reasonable side won, and he instead let out the longest sigh known in pig history. 

“This is childish! This isn’t the same thing as trading lunches, Fern actually cares about that ring! She would be heartbroken to think she lost it, and would feel worse knowing it was stolen! She would claim it was her fault!” Wilbur let the frustration of this situation seep into his voice, this is why he didn’t enjoy arguing. It was draining and just a battle of wit, something he somewhat lacked.

On the other hand, Templeton was having the time of his life. If there was one he enjoyed more than stealing, was pissing people off. Okay, he will admit, he was acting a little childish; like a child with his crackers he refused to share. But, it was funny to witness the usually calm pig experience this newfound anger. 

“If you don’t have anything, just say so,” Templeton laughed. “I’m sure we can work out a deal of some sorts. How about you do a bunch of chores for me!”

The hilarity of that situation hit a certain part in the rat’s brain. It was too funny to not crumple to the floor in laughter. A pig doing a rat's chores! It was unheard of!

While it wasn't as prominent in today's society, there was still a hierarchy, the animals like rodents being at the bottom. Pigs were the middleground, lions of course being almost at the top. Having a pig attend to a rat would be an embarrassment to the mammal.

So when Templeton finally recovered from his laughing fit, he was appalled to find Wilbur's eyes suddenly calmer

Oh god that can’t be a good sign.

“Hey, ahah, I was just kidding, please don’t actually consider it. I’ve seen you around the farm before, and I’m not even gonna lie, your happiness makes me a little disgusted,” Templeton admitted. Okay, he will say that was a little too rude for even the rat’s taste, but it was the truth.

Throughout the rat’s three month stay at the farm, he only saw the smile on Wilbur’s face leave when he was eating. The pig even smiled in his sleep! Like, how is that even possible?

After a minutes silence, the pig opened his mouth to respond, But the playful glint in the pig's eyes immediately set off multiple alarm bells in Templeton's head.

“You know what, you extended the offer first, so I will take you on it. Yeah, I’ll do your chores for a month, how about that? Then, you can return the ring and do whatever rats do,” Wilbur announced. This had layers as to why he was doing this, a percentage wanting to help his friend; but, the overarching reasoning was bothering Templeton. He saw the flash of disgust on his face when he mentioned having to stay by Wilbur’s side, and that just made him explicitly happy. 

Templeton’s eyes widened at the situation he put himself in. He didn’t think the pig would actually have the balls to say yes! What was he going to do now? He didn’t even have chores for the pig to do, he just said that in the heat of the moment! How did the pig not even realize that rats literally do nothing besides scavenge for food? But Templeton’s pride was already too high for him to go back on his word.

“Alright, you got yourself a deal, mister,” Templeton wanted to gouge out his eyeballs right now. “What should I call you, my name’s Templeton by the way.”

“Wilbur”

That was such a human name.

“So what’s going to be my first mission, overseer?”

Oh no, Templeton hadn’t planned this far. No matter how hard he tried, no idea came to mind; so, he just blurted a random thought out.

“Cut my toenails.”

Okay, maybe not that random. 

Wilbur’s reaction was very predictable, an expression of absolute disgust and a hint of confusion was seen. 

Gods, this was going to be a long month.

**Author's Note:**

> i have six assignments due tomorrow that i haven't started ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff also v sorry for the generic ending, this story was weirdly tiring, kinda like my unconscious mind was telling me to stop.


End file.
